Bercanda
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [oneshot] Waktu itu Johnny. Lalu Doyoung. Yang terakhir Jaehyun. Kenapa semuanya jadi suka bawa-bawa nama Taeyong kalau lagi ngomong sama Ten? / "...kecuali kalau dia memang sangat marah sampai tidak mau membicarakannya denganku." / "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku yakin Taeyong hyung tidak akan seperti itu."/ Tag: TaeTen, NCT U. Happy belated birthday Ten! (endingnya alay ampun


**[Bercanda]**

 **TaeTen**

 **Super late birthday fic**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang mengusik pikiran Ten akhir-akhir ini. Semua gara-gara temannya yang tingginya bak tiang listrik itu tiba-tiba menceletukkan kata-kata yang menurut Ten aneh dan penting dalam satu waktu.

"Kamu belum ada apa-apa sama Taeyong?"

Ten memiringkan kepala mendengarnya. "Maksudnya?" Alih-alih menjawab, Johnny si tiang listrik hanya memperhatikan wajah Ten dengan seksama. "Hei, maksudmu apa? Ada apa dengan Taeyong hyung?"

Johnny terlihat menimang-nimang sebentar, dengan posisi tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada. "Tidak. Lupakan saja." Dia kemudian berlalu sambil mengatupkan mulutnya, seperti menyesal telah salah berkata. Ten biasanya akan langsung mengejar dan memaksa Johnny menjelaskan maksudnya, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tidak melakukan itu hari ini.

'Memang harusnya ada apa denganku dan Taeyong hyung?'. Pikiran ini terus mengganggunya seharian. Dia terus berusaha untuk mereka ulang apa saja yang terjadi di antara keduanya akhir-akhir ini. Apa ada yang aneh? Apa ada yang tidak biasa sampai-sampai ditanya begitu oleh Johnny?

"Hoi, jangan melamun." Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sebuah tepukan ringan pada kepalanya. Ten menoleh untuk melihat si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Doyoung. "Unit kita akhirnya kumpul lagi, tapi kamu malah luntang-lantung."

"Luntang-lantung…?! –Jahat sekali." Ten meringis, walaupun tidak begitu diperhatikan Doyoung. Iya, mereka hari ini sedang ada jadwal pemotretan sebagai NCT U. Mengingat NCT U adalah unit di mana mereka semua debut untuk pertama kalinya, Doyoung merasa sangat senang dan antusias ketika mendengar unit debut-nya ini mendapat jadwal lagi. Jadi, dia pikir adalah hal wajar jika dia merasa sedikit gatal melihat Ten yang dikiranya akan melebihinya dalam bidang 'antusias' ternyata tidak terlihat fokus dari tadi. Seolah pikirannya sedang berjelajah sementara tubuhnya ditinggal untuk pemotretan.

"Anggota kita juga tidak lengkap kok."

Hanya ada lima anggota yang hadir untuk pemotretan karena Mark sedang dalam masa istirahat setelah selesai promosi dengan comeback sebagai NCT Dream. Entah kena angin apa, atasannya memberinya waktu istirahat.

"Tapi aku yakin sekarang dia kalau bukan main dengan anak-anak yang lain, dia sedang menulis rap." Doyoung mengedikkan bahu sebelum membuka suara lagi. "Aku memukul kepalamu tadi bukan ingin membicarakan si anak pekerja keras itu –biarkan dia main. Ada apa sih? Ada yang kamu pikirkan?"

Wah. Doyoung peka? Tapi memang Ten akui orang di depannya ini memang senang direpotkan.

Tapi Ten sedang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Tidak, aku biasa saja." Dia kemudian berniat berjalan menjauh dari Doyoung yang sepertinya sudah nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, tapi ternyata Doyoung masih lebih memilih menempelinya daripada berduduk-duduk sendirian. Oh, iya, Ten juga menjauh karena make up artistnya memanggil.

"Bohong," tukas Doyoung. "Aku sekarang sudah tahu kalau kamu menghindari topik, kamu bakal menghindar kontak mata."

"Di mana-mana memang seperti itu." Ten memutar mata sambil menghela napas mendengar kata-kata Doyoung yang seperti memberi kesan dia sudah sangat mengenalnya.

"Terserah deh. Tapi kalau memang ada apa-apa dan tidak mau membicarakannya denganku, paling tidak kan kamu bisa bicarakan dengan Taeyong. Jangan dipikirkan sendirian."

Mendengar itu, Ten langsung merasakan keinginan untuk batuk tapi ditahannya karena wajahnya sedang dirias. Kenapa Taeyong?

Ten melemparkan pandangan heran pada temannya ini, yang sepertinya juga mengerti apa arti dari ekspresinya. Tapi sekarang dia jadi bingung. "Ini… tanggal berapa sih?"

"Tanggal? 8 Maret. Kenapa?" Ten sekarang berusaha mencari-cari barangkali ada petunjuk yang bisa dia ambil dari ekspresi Doyoung. Barangkali dia bisa mengetahui alasan dari kata-kata Johnny yang dibiarkan menggantung itu.

Doyoung kini menatap Ten dan ke asal tempat secara bergiliran, seperti sedang mencoba untuk menalarkan sesuatu. Kerutan di keningnya bicara lebih keras daripada mulutnya. "Tidak jadi," ujarnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Ten yang sedang menganga-nganga tidak mengerti. Ini lagi?!

Ten kesal juga dengan kelakuan orang-orang yang asal bicara kemudian juga asal memintanya untuk melupakan kata-kata mereka. Sekali Ten mendengarnya, dia tidak akan melupakannya!

Kalian pikir Ten akan langsung membiarkan si laki-laki kelinci itu pergi? Tidak akan. Yah, tubuhnya memang tidak bisa menahan Doyoung untuk tetap tinggal, tapi paling tidak matanya masih mengikuti ke mana Doyoung berjalan –mendekati si leader NCT 127. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taeyong?

Ten memicingkan mata, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya agar bisa dengan lebih jelas melihat kedua orang itu sedang bicara. Awalnya, Doyoung menepuk lengan Taeyong yang sedang menenggak air dari tempat minumnya mungkin dengan sedikit keras, karena bisa dilihat Taeyong langsung menghentikan kegiatan minumnya untuk menatap Doyoung seakan minta penjelasan. Doyoung lalu terlihat mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum dia jadi memunggungi Ten, yang membuat Ten tidak dapat mengira-ngira apa yang dikatakannya dengan membaca gerak bibirnya.

'Ah, kalau begitu lihat reaksi hyung saja', pikirnya, mumpung wajah Taeyong masih bisa dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kerutan muncul di keningnya ketika mendapati Taeyong terlihat seperti… baru diberitahu kabar buruk? Ah, bukan. Dia terlihat seperti baru saja teringat sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin dia lupakan. Ten melihatnya menghela napas, yang dia kira adalah tanda-tanda Taeyong akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada Doyoung. Ten sudah bersorak gembira dalam hati dengan dugaannya yang sepertinya memang benar, tapi kemudian dia meringis ketika Doyoung meletakkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Taeyong, yang menyebabkan Taeyong ikut memunggungi Ten. "Doyoung sial!"

"Ah, jangan bergerak dulu!" Ten kemudian minta maaf ketika diomeli make up artistnya itu.

Selepas dari kerjanya, Ten segera melemparkan dirinya di kasur dorm. Sempat berguling dari satu sisi kasur ke sisi kasur yang lain, melampiaskan kebingungan dan kepenatan pikirannya. Ten mendudukkan dirinya tiba-tiba.

Kalau sudah begini sih, lebih baik labrak saja!

Inginnya begitu, tapi Ten tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyusun kalimat untuk menanyainya.

Kita harusnya ada apa sih?

Tidak enak.

Kamu membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku pada orang-orang ya?

Menuduh sekali.

Kenapa orang-orang jadi sering menyebut namamu di depanku?

Ya mana Taeyong tahu!

"IIIIHH!" Ten mengusak kepalanya, frustrasi. Dia tidak merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan Taeyong sampai-sampai Taeyong jadi harus membicarakan yang buruk-buruk tentangnya –apalagi, Ten tahu Taeyong bukan tipe orang yang demikian.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ten sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada kepala yang menyembul dari sisi pintunya. "Ten hyung kenapa…." Kepala itu bersuara, yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Ten melihat ke arah pintu. Jaehyun.

"…ada apa?" Ten tidak memindahkan tangannya dari rambutnya. Jaehyun menggeleng lalu masuk ke dalam tanpa Ten persilakan. Toh, Ten juga tidak keberatan.

"Tadi pagi Doyoung hyung sempat bilang kalau hyung terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ah, tadi pagi itu mungkin sebelum Doyoung menanyakannya langsung pada Ten. "Lagi ada masalah?"

Ten merengut. Dia juga tidak begitu yakin apa yang sekarang sedang mengusiknya bisa disebut masalah atau tidak. Yang pasti, dia merasa terganggu.

Oke, itu masalah.

"Aku ada salah apa ya sama Taeyong hyung?" akhirnya Ten mau membuka diri. Jaehyun menanyakan maksudnya. Dia kemudian menjelaskan tentang bagaimana Johnny dan Doyoung seperti tahu sesuatu mengenai Taeyong yang kebetulan ada sangkut paut dengan Ten, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi pautannya. "Tapi aku juga merasa kalaupun aku ada salah, hyung akan langsung mengoreksiku. …kecuali kalau dia memang sangat marah sampai tidak mau membicarakannya denganku."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku yakin Taeyong hyung tidak akan seperti itu," bantah Jaehyun, yang membuat Ten mengangguk-angguk walaupun ada rasa-rasa tidak puas nampak di wajahnya. "Taeyong hyung itu tipe yang kalau suka sama orang, makin tidak bisa toleransi. Jadi kalau Ten hyung memang ada salah, pasti sudah diberitahu."

"Begitu? Iya juga sih." Ten masih merengut. Tanpa dijelaskan Jaehyun, pun, dia juga tahu. Dia sudah mengenal Taeyong cukup lama, walaupun sempat ada keterhalangan bahasa. Dia tahu betul orang seperti apa Lee Taeyong itu –dan justru karena dia tahu, dia jadi makin yakin kalau dia telah berbuat salah apapun itu yang entah kenapa membuat Taeyong tidak nyaman. Dirugikan.

Hm? Kok ada yang aneh?

Kedua mata Ten terbuka lebar. Ia memelototi Jaehyun yang sedang memain-mainkan bantal. "Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Hah? Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi!"

"…Depannya bagaimana?"

"Aish! Apa tadi? Ada 'suka'-nya!"

Jaehyun ber-ooh setelah diam beberapa lama. "Taeyong hyung tipe yang makin tidak akan toleransi pada orang yang disukainya?"

"Iya! Iya! Yang itu!" Ten menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jaehyun. "Memang dia suka siapa?"

Jaehyun makin bingung dibuatnya. Kerutan di antara alisnya makin terlihat. "Dia suka sama hyung, 'kan? Bukannya kalian pacaran?"

"HAH?" mulut Ten terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Siapa yang pacaran?!"

Jaehyun diam sebentar. "…!" lalu dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia menengok kanan-kiri, panik. "Salah! Salah! Lupakan saja!" baru saja Jaehyun akan berlari keluar dari kamar, Ten sudah menahannya.

"Tidak! Aku capek disuruh lupa mulu! Sini, kamu duduk dan jelaskan!"

Dengan susah payah, Ten berhasil membuat Jaehyun tetap di kamarnya. Ten tersenyum bangga ketika berhasil mendudukkan Jaehyun di kasurnya, sambil memamerkan kunci pintu kamarnya di depan wajah Jaehyun. Iya, Ten mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Nah. Jelaskan, Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun mengulas senyum yang dipaksakan. Dia tahu dirinya memang mudah kelepasan bicara, tapi kali ini situasi sedikit berbeda. Ini tidak bisa dijadikan bahan candaan. "…H-Hyung… aku mau keluar dong. Mau main sama Winwin…."

Ten menjulurkan lidah. "Jangan bawa-bawa Winwin! Winwin-nya juga tidak di sini, malah bilang mau main…."

"'Kan mau teleponan…."

Sebuah gelengan keras dari Ten. "Jaehyunie~"

Jaehyun menelan ludah. Sepertinya memang tidak bisa lari lagi. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. "…waktu itu, Taeyong hyung bilang…," kata Jaehyun, memulai ceritanya. Dia memberi jeda untuk sekadar melihat bagaimana tampang Ten sekarang. Tidak sabar. "…kalau dia mau menyatakan perasaan pada hyung saat hyung ulang tahun kemarin…." Jaehyun dalam hati berdoa dia tidak akan jadi anak buangan nantinya, lantaran telah membocorkan hal yang seharusnya dirahasiakan.

Wajah Ten saat ini… ajaib. Dia sulit menerima apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Perasaan? Perasaan macam apa? "Dia suka aku?!"

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras!" Jaehyun refleks saja membekap mulut Ten, takut-takut dinding dorm-nya tidak cukup tebal untuk menahan suara Ten yang keras. Ten berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaehyun dari wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan?!" teriaknya lagi ketika sudah bebas dari bungkaman Jaehyun. Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Saat aku ulang tahun? Itu sudah lewat!"

"Nah, iya itu dia. Aku kira Taeyong hyung jadi nembak Ten hyung kemarin…." Soalnya, dia ingat jelas Taeyong bilang padanya, Taeil, dan juga Doyoung kalau bagaimanapun caranya dia akan mengatakannya di hari ulang tahun Ten. Dia memang sempat bingung kenapa sepertinya tidak ada perubahan pada Ten sama sekali sehari setelah mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya. Oh, tapi kalau dipikir lagi, memang Taeyong terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya.

Jaehyun memerhatikan reaksi Ten, yang kini memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya sedikit tidak jelas ke mana arahnya. Jaehyun bisa mendengar Ten sedikit bergumam tapi tidak cukup jelas sampai bisa memaparkan ulang apa yang dikatakannya.

Dengan bejatnya Jaehyun merebut kunci pintu kamar dari Ten yang terlihat sedang terombang-ambing jiwanya. Dia lalu segera melesat keluar dari ruangan. Dalam hati dia masih berharap-harap cemas hyungnya yang paling tampan itu tidak akan menggorengnya nanti kalau ketahuan.

Ten ingin mengejar Jaehyun, tapi lututnya lemas. Perutnya terasa aneh. Dia sudah biasa mendengar suara-suara yang berkata mereka menyukai Ten, tapi pastinya yang ini berbeda.

Orang yang dia kenal menyukainya? Apa itu hal baru buatnya? Tidak. Ada orang yang pernah mengajaknya pacaran dulu. Tapi dia tidak merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Matanya asal melihat ke cermin yang ada di ruangan itu. Pipinya memerah, dan merahnya terlihat aneh menurutnya. Dia tidak mengenali wajahnya sendiri –wajah yang memerah seakan malu itu bukan gayanya.

"…mungkin aku demam," ucapnya pelan, sambil menyentuh kening dan pipinya. Tidak panas sih. "Demam yang aneh. Cari obat dulu mungkin ya? Obat, obat…."

Dengan kaki yang lemas, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar. Rasa-rasa aneh di perutnya tidak kunjung hilang. Dengan kepalanya yang terisi penuh oleh bayang-bayang wajah seseorang, dia masih berusaha berpikir pada siapa seharusnya dia minta dicarikan obat. "…manajer…."

Sekarang pencariannya berpusat pada sang manajer. Di mana dia sekarang? Ten kepayahan.

Ten mengerang ketika dia sampai di tangga. Dia tidak percaya harus menuruni puluhan anak tangga tanpa jaminan dia akan langsung menemukan di mana manajernya ketika sampai di lantai bawah. Apalagi dengan kakinya yang tidak bertenaga.

Terlalu lama hanya berdiri di sana sambil menimang-nimang antara turun tangga atau kembali ke kamar, Ten malah mendapati seseorang menaiki tangga dari lantai bawah sendirian. Ten langsung dibuat makin bingung, tapi kali ini pilihannya antara lari kabur ke kamar atau tetap berdiri di sana agar tidak dicurigai.

Orang itu sudah setengah tangga. Ten makin panik. Jadilah dia malah menempel pada dinding, dengan punggung menghadap luar. Apa dia berharap orang itu tidak melihat Ten sekarang? Bisa jadi.

Tapi tidak mungkin bisa. Ten mengenakan hoodie berwarna cerah sedangkan dindingnya berlapiskan wallpaper dengan warna cenderung suram.

"…Mr. Chittaphon?"

Ten terbatuk-batuk mendengar orang itu memanggilnya begitu. Dia lalu perlahan menengokkan kepalanya. Taeyong, tentu saja, adalah orang yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Ten mendesis.

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Kamu yang menyuruhku memanggilmu begitu."

"Tidak! Jangan mengarang!"

Mengarang? Siapa yang mengarang? Taeyong inginnya berkata begitu, tapi dia tidak ingin ribut. "Oke lah. Ten. Kamu sedang apa –…."

Lihat wajah Ten. Makin merah. Tangannya mengepal. "…Aku pikir lagi, jangan panggil aku Ten…," katanya, sambil menyipitkan matanya. Entah apa maunya. "…lebih baik, kamu jangan memanggilku dulu."

Kening Taeyong berkerut. "Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Aku demam." Ten membuang muka. "Aku mau minta manajer carikan obat."

"Demam?" Taeyong mengulang. "Oh, iya. Mukamu merah. Dan kamu… daritadi bicaramu aneh."

Kata-kata Taeyong sukses membuat Ten mengernyit. Dia baru saja dikatai aneh. Perasaannya mendorongnya untuk sekadar memukul lengan Taeyong, seperti apa yang biasanya mereka lakukan ketika bercanda, tapi dia memang seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa hari itu. Ten hanya melirik pada Taeyong sebelum menghela napas, lalu berjalan menjauh dari tangga, berbalik ke arah kamarnya.

"Kamu di kamar saja. Aku yang cari obat." Begitu kata Taeyong, padahal Ten sudah bergerak menuju kamarnya tanpa disuruh.

Ten sempat berbalik badan untuk melihat apa Taeyong benar-benar sudah pergi atau tidak. Sudah. Dia sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

Ditarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Dia senderkan punggungnya pada pintu yang sudah ditutup. Perutnya yang semakin terasa aneh dipegangi erat-erat. Ten tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Aneh yang dia rasakan itu rasanya…seperti ada yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya, dan dia tidak terlalu mengerti harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Kalau…." Ten bergumam di sela-sela usakan rambutnya. "Kenapa dia tidak jadi mengatakannya padaku?! Ulang tahunku sudah lewat, tahu!"

Dia frustrasi. Demam, adalah hal yang dia kambinghitamkan atas kata-kata anehnya.

.

.

 **END**.

a/n. ngeselin gak berentinya pas di situ yha hahaha. Capcus.

 **Epilog.**

"Manajer," panggil Taeyong pada seorang pria berumur 30-an yang tingginya jauh di bawahnya. "Ten sepertinya demam. Dia minta dibawakan obat."

"Demam? Tubuhnya panas?"

"Eh… tidak tahu sih." Taeyong mengusap tengkuknya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya dia melakukan kecerobohan sefatal itu. Biasanya kan untuk mengecek seseorang demam atau tidak adalah dengan membandingkan suhu.

Pria itu segera pergi setelah bergumam untung saja hari ini jadwal untuk mereka sudah selesai, kecuali Doyoung. Yah, intinya dia khawatir dan sedikit panik.

Taeyong tidak terlalu sadar kapan manajernya pergi. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang terpasang rapi di pergelangannya. Zaman memang sudah canggih, apalagi kalau punya uang. Kalender sekarang juga bisa dilihat di jam tangan.

Iya, dia sedang melihat kalender. Dia melihat tanggal hari itu. Tanggal 8 Maret. "Huft." Sebuah helaan napas. Taeyong mulai berjalan lagi entah ke mana di lantai dasar dorm. Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan seseorang yang sedang memegangi gelas yang sepertinya berisi minuman panas entah apa, tapi kalau melihat siapa yang memegangnya, Taeyong bisa menebak kalau isinya adalah cokelat panas.

"Mau?" orang itu menawarkan ketika dia menyadari Taeyong terus melihatnya. "Buat sendiri."

"Belum jawab…." Tapi memang dia mau minum juga sih, jadi dia segera berjalan ke meja yang menyimpan berbagai macam sachet minuman di dekat sana. "Hyung minum yang mana?" Taeyong mengangkat beberapa bungkus untuk diperlihatkan pada Taeil, si hyung yang asik minum cokelat tapi tidak mengajak.

"Yang kuning."

Tak lama, Taeyong sudah kembali dari kegiatannya menyeduh segelas cokelat panas. Dia lalu duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Taeil. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak duduk santai dengan teman seperti sekarang ini? Dia tidak begitu ingat. Yang jelas, sudah lama.

"Kamu tidak mau cerita apa-apa?" tanya yang lebih tua sambil meniupi minumnya yang masih panas. Taeyong tidak mengerti. "Aku sudah dengar dari Doyoung –sebelum dia pergi lagi untuk rekaman."

Ahh. Itu.

Seharusnya Taeyong sudah mengira kalau temannya yang satu itu pasti akan langsung melapor ke siapapun tentang masalah seperti ini. Tidak, tidak benar-benar siapapun. Tapi Taeil adalah salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam rencana Taeyong yang gagal dilaksanakan.

"Yah, pada Doyoung saja kamu tidak mau cerita. Apalagi padaku. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Iya, Doyoung memang sudah bertanya pada Taeyong. Tapi apakah Taeyong menjawabnya? Dijawab sih, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan apa-apanya secara rinci. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia tidak jadi mengatakannya pada Ten karena ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Taeil ini terkenal cuek. Dia ramah, tapi dia cenderung tidak ingin melibatkan diri dalam banyak hal. Tapi mungkin Taeyong ingin menyalahinya soal dirinya yang pasti tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada si kakak tertua. "Tidak, hyung. Dengarkan aku."

"Hm?"

"Ada yang kupikirkan sekarang, dan itu benar-benar membuatku ragu untuk… mengatakannya padanya."

Tidak biasanya Taeyong memilih kata-kata yang berputar-putar seperti itu, tapi Taeil tetap mendengarkan dengan sabar. Jarang-jarang ada yang ingin berbagi masalah dengannya.

Taeyong memulai ceritanya. Jadi, dia waktu itu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melaksanakan rencana yang sudah dia umumkan pada ketiga temannya, sehari sebelum hari yang ditentukan. Dia tahu kalau tidak ada jaminan dia bisa mendatangi mereka lagi dengan wajah sumringah karena pernyataannya diterima, tapi paling tidak, kalau ternyata akhirnya dia ditolak pun dia punya tempat curhat.

Tapi….

"…Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan Yuta di telepon…."

Taeyong berdeham beberapa kali sebelum meniru kata-kata yang diucapkan Ten di telepon hari itu. Katanya, Ten hanya mengobrol santai dengan Yuta dan sepertinya memang tidak punya arah pembicaraan yang jelas.

"Dia bilang begini, hyung… ehem –' _tapi lucu ya. Aku juga mau bilang begitu ah kalau ada yang mengajakku pacaran lagi_ '…."

Alis Taeil mengerut lantaran Taeyong sempat-sempatnya memberi jeda untuk membuat Taeil penasaran.

"…' _nanti aku mau bilang 'kamu terlalu baik buat aku~' terus habis itu langsung pergi deh!_ '…."

Sial. Tanpa sadar Taeil memasang wajah jijik dan kesal yang bercampur jadi satu. Dia tidak percaya leader-nya yang lebih muda ini bisa selabil ini –ah, tidak. Ten masih menang labil dibanding Taeyong, menurutnya.

"Itu pasti bercanda…." Taeil buang muka, tidak kuat. "Kamu kan tahu Yuta orangnya seperti apa. Mereka pasti habis lihat yang aneh-aneh di internet."

"I-Iya, aku tahu. Tapi –aah, aku takut juga dibalas begitu walaupun aku tahu dia hanya bercanda." Satu tangannya memegangi sejambak rambutnya, sementara tangan yang lain masih memegangi minumnya. "Itu bakal jadi pernyataanku yang pertama! Kurasa aku bisa trauma kalau untuk uji coba yang pertama saja langsung dijadikan candaan!"

Satu getokan sukses mendarat di kepala yang lebih muda.

.

.

 **END beneran.**

a/n. kesel gak kesel gak wkwkwk


End file.
